Friends Before Females
by BrilliantDarkness
Summary: There is a code all men must live by where romantic exploits are concerned. Falling for the woman your friend is sweet on violates that code.


**Written with my eternal thanks to Mr. Barney Stinson and his dear ancestor Barnabas.**

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you think, Jimmy," Cody said adamantly, "I am in love and I know she feels the same way."<p>

"I suppose she professed her undying love to you during the five minutes you danced with her."

"Not in words," Cody admitted, "But a man can just tell when a woman has certain feelings for him."

Jimmy snorted a half laugh before speaking.

"It's funny how nearly every week—and sometimes more than once a week—you can 'just tell' that you've met your one true love."

"Clara's different," Cody said dreamily.

"I really doubt that," Jimmy said simply, "Only difference I see is that you're mistaking who she's falling for because it's clearly me."

"Just because you hogged almost every dance with her-"

"Well, you'd know all about hogging, Cody," Jimmy yelled, "Besides, it's a free country, the girl could've danced with anyone."

"Just 'cause she was being polite to you-"

Kid had been sitting and watching the exchange with amusement. The both of them had spent the previous evening at the Valentine's Day Dance trying to gain the attentions of Clara Cassidy. Watching this argument unfold had been highly entertaining but now that it looked to come to blows, Kid stood and worked to separate the pair of friends.

"Come on you two," Kid yelled as he tried to keep Cody from getting his hands around Jimmy's neck and Jimmy from landing a punch on Cody's jaw. Kid was thankful that right about then Buck wandered into the bunkhouse. Buck grabbed Cody which allowed Kid to get a grip around Jimmy's shoulders and pull him away.

"Calm down, Jimmy," Kid growled in his friend's ear, "You're mad but you don't really want to kill him."

"The hell I don't," Jimmy bellowed trying to get loose from Kid.

Kid continued to pull Jimmy out the door and across the yard.

"You'd better cool down before Teaspoon shoves you both in the sweat lodge," Kid said, "Walk with me."

"I don't want to walk, Kid," Jimmy said trying to dig in his heels and not allow himself to be pushed along.

"You do," Kid said, "Trust me, you do. Even if you don't know you want to, you want to."

Buck had his hands just as full in the bunkhouse trying to keep Cody where he was.

"Let me go, Buck," Cody yelled, "I can't let this stand."

"There's nothing to let stand Cody," Buck said trying to be as calming as possible, "And you won't be standing either if you go out there. You know he's a faster draw than you."

The air seemed to go a little out of Cody at the realization that running out to confront Hickok when he was just as angry as Cody would be a bad idea indeed.

"What's gotten into you, Cody?" Buck demanded loosening his grip on the other man's shirtfront, "You were just trying to kill someone who's been a brother to you."

"What do you mean, what's gotten into me?" Cody sputtered, "What got into him? A brother doesn't go after the girl his brother's sweet on."

"You did," Buck said simply.

"He never said he fancied Clara."

"Do you really think he's going to come out and announce it after the way we teased him about Sarah Downs and then how that turned out?"

"Lots of girls like Jimmy," Cody said working his way into a full mope, "I think it's those guns of his."

"He doesn't want lots of girls, Cody. He wants one nice girl."

"Maybe that's all I want too," Cody said glumly.

Buck sighed and lowered himself onto his own bunk. He knew that Cody wasn't really the cad most probably thought him to be. He really did think he was in love forever with every girl he took a shine to and really saw himself riding off into the sunset with her to a life by each other's sides.

3

"We walked about a mile now Kid," Jimmy grumbled, "You planning on letting me turn back for home anytime soon?"

"Depends on if you're still set on killing Cody."

"I don't think I really wanted to kill him exactly," Jimmy conceded leaning against a tree, "Just how could he do that?"

Kid walked up next to where Jimmy was leaning and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You know Cody doesn't do subtle," Kid reminded Jimmy, "The rest of us figured it out and we'd give you a clear path to her but you know Cody doesn't always pick up on things."

"So I'm supposed to just announce every time I think I might be falling for some woman?" Jimmy asked letting his anger mask the fear of doing such a thing. "After Sarah?"

Kid sighed. He remembered being part of the teasing when Jimmy had boldly announced his affections for Sarah Downs. Given his own reluctance to voice his affections for Lou at the time it was not the nicest thing he had done but they were just teasing and Jimmy did know they hadn't really meant anything by it. If things hadn't gone so horribly wrong with her, Jimmy wouldn't feel this apprehension now. Heck even if things just hadn't worked out he probably wouldn't be this gun shy about telling anyone when he was sweet on a girl but it wasn't just that it hadn't worked out between them it was that she had used him and nearly gotten him killed. Jimmy was terrified of putting himself out there and the few times he did, he wasn't about to publicize it, even, and perhaps especially to his friends.

"I understand," Kid said resting a hand on his friend's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "I would never have gone after Clara even if I wasn't in love with someone else."

The two stood a moment longer staring off into the distance.

"You ready to head back now?" Kid asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy answered, "I ain't apologizing though."

Kid chuckled a little, "I don't think he will either. I don't think anyone expects you two to kiss and make up, just don't kill each other."

The two friends made their way back slowly, just two guys walking and shooting the breeze.

"Clara sure is pretty though," Kid said trying to get Jimmy to open up a little.

"Yeah she is," agreed Jimmy thinking on her chocolate tresses and amber eyes.

Kid smiled thinking perhaps it was more than her beauty that had Jimmy so enamored. Possibly the same with Cody. When he had first met the two he had figured them to be two sides of the same coin and while that still might be true in a lot of ways, he now knew there was so much more to either of them than first met the eye.

3

A few days later Cody was in town with Kid and still fuming over Jimmy's reaction to Cody having danced with Clara.

"I don't even get the big deal, Kid," Cody was ranting.

"Of course you don't, Cody," Kid sighed, "He knows he shouldn't have expected you to either."

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" Cody asked getting indignant.

"It means," Teaspoon interjected having just wandered by and knowing the subject of their conversation. "That you sometimes don't pay the attention you could to your brothers."

"Like Jimmy pays me any mind at all," Cody sulked.

"Remember when you was all head over heels for that young lady, Lillian?" Teaspoon asked and Cody's eyes got wide. He hadn't said a word about Lillian Dorsey to any of the guys. He'd hardly dared mention her in his journal. He liked everyone to think he was confident and sure of himself with women but then he was not so sure of things with Miss Dorsey. She was something that seemed above him somehow. "Well that dance we had around then, Miss Dorsey was flouncing herself around Hickok quite a bit, even dropped her glove so's he'd have to pick it up for her but he would not ask her to dance. I even heard a remark or two about you and how you'd said such complimentary things about her. By the time you got up your nerve to ask that woman for a dance she was sure to say yes. But, no, I guess he don't pay you no mind at all, Cody."

"Still, he could've said something," Cody protested, "Clara's pretty and all but it's not the same as Lillian. He could've called dibs or something."

"This isn't like divvying up cattle, Cody," Kid pointed out.

Cody pondered the words but none of the three noticed Hortense Dodd walk off abruptly. Of course none of them had noticed her there in the first place although she was quite sweet on Kid. He never seemed interested in anyone at all and it puzzled her that a handsome man like that never struck up a conversation or angled his way to an introduction with a pretty girl. Hortense knew she was not the raving beauty that Clara was but still she was not an ugly girl by any stretch of the imagination and yet she went the entire Valentine's dance without a single young man asking her to dance.

Now the dance had been held on a Saturday night but Valentine's Day was in the middle of the week. In fact it was the very next day. Hortense was already on her way to visit her dear friend Clara to make Valentine's. They had asked Mr. Tompkins to order some special lace and colored paper. They had been practicing the calligraphy they had learned so that these messages would be especially nice. Hortense knew that Clara was smitten with Jimmy Hickok although once Clara heard what had just been said that might just change.

3

"I do not believe that someone who was so sweet to me would say something like that," Clara protested, "I am quite certain you heard wrong, Hortense. Jimmy would never have compared me to a cow or even suggested something so vulgar as 'calling dibs'. You simply must be mistaken."

"I know what I heard, Clara dear. That Bill Cody was very clear about this. Jimmy Hickok is mad because you danced with Mr. Cody when Mr. Hickok had already called dibs," Hortense said with a huff, "Now, I should be fair and say that it was Mr. Cody who referenced cattle."

Hortense knew this was a bit of a fib since it had been Kid who had said that vile analogy.

"It apparently nearly came to blows," Hortense elaborated, "As if you were a prize they could win at the founder's day festival."

"The nerve!" cried Clara as a plan started forming in her mind.

3

The next day was Valentine's Day not that anyone in the bunkhouse planned to make much observance of it at all. Well, Kid was hoping to get Lou away for a little time to themselves and maybe an afternoon tea but none of the rest had a lady friend to call upon.

Buck was the first one out the door to head toward morning chores so he was the first to find the basket that sat on the floor of the bunkhouse porch. It looked much like any basket. Nothing seemed altogether strange about its appearance. It was just a plain wicker basket with a red checked cloth folded over something within it.

Buck turned back around and brought the basket inside.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Lou.

"It was just sitting on the porch."

Buck was a little apprehensive about lifting the cloth. The last time a basket had been found on the porch there had been a baby inside. Of course, this didn't feel nearly heavy enough to contain a baby. All the same he waited for someone else to lift that cloth.

Lou finally did and smiled at what she found inside.

"Looks like someone has an admirer," she said hiding her sadness that it wasn't her. Well that wasn't fair, she had someone who more than admired her but he couldn't show it and this basket of lacy cards and heart shaped cookies were most certainly not from Kid.

There were seven cards to be exact. Each was a lace trimmed heart folded in half with a ribbon tying it closed with a tiny bow. On each card was the name of one of the riders written in beautiful calligraphy. In addition to the folded cards there was a larger heart trimmed in lace that was not folded. In the same loopy calligraphy it read, "To the handsome men of the Pony Express, Please enjoy these sweets as a token of our esteem. May Cupid be generous with his arrows on this day of love so that each of you may find your heart's desire."

There was no signature.

"Wonder who the 'we' is," Lou said echoing the thoughts of the others.

"Somebody who knows Cody, from the looks of it," Kid replied holding up one of the cookies.

The others chuckled and Cody tried to look put out but then grabbed for one of the cookies instead.

"You just put that cookie down, mister," Cody didn't even look up before dropping the cookie back in the basket. Then he did look up to see a very stern Rachel standing in the door way ready to get their breakfast on. "You can have those with your lunch but you will not eat cookies for breakfast."

"But Rachel," Cody protested turning on his sweetest charms and trying to get his blue eyes to sparkle at her, "These ladies, whoever they are, made them special for us."

"That's all fine and good but you still won't get them until lunch time. They'll keep."

Lou looked over at Cody's sad face that she was pretty sure was a manipulative attempt at sad but still felt a little for him so she decided to try to perk him up a bit.

"There's still all these pretty hearts for all of us here. I don't suppose it would spoil our breakfast much to read what they say," she said fishing out the one that read 'William Cody' and handing it to him before searching out the one for Kid and then distributing the rest among her brothers. Lastly she took the one for her and opened it. Inside she found a sweet poem written in that same lovely handwriting.

"Roses are red, violets are blue  
>Somewhere your true love waits for you."<p>

"Oh that's kind of sweet," Lou said of the little verse although she was pretty sure where her true love was, it was still a nice sentiment from ladies who would have thought her to be a boy. It appeared Buck, Ike and Noah got the same message that Lou did but it was clear to her that Kid did not. She looked around and thought that perhaps Cody and Jimmy had gotten different messages as well but they quickly said that theirs had said the same as hers did but they didn't turn them around to show like Ike, Buck and Noah did. But still they had no reason to lie so she took them at their word. Kid tried to tell her that his said the same thing too but that man was just too honest for his own good. He always looked guilty when he lied and right then he looked guilty and bewildered. She knew he was lying but also knew she'd just have to get it out of him later. Lou didn't want to wait for later. She was starting to get angry thinking there was some reason her Kid got a different message than the others but then there was nothing saying right then that it was a romantic message. Until she knew she needed to keep calm as she would want from him. It was only fair after all.

Jimmy looked at the note in his hand. It was almost hard for him to read the words for the ornate script but he did make it out which was good because the note warned him to tell not a soul. It was from Clara and he knew that she had a hand in the rest of it as well but who else and how many others might have helped her he did not know. Still his heart soared with what was written on the heart in his hand. She loved him. Those were her words. Love, not like, not attracted to, she did not merely find him appealing or interesting or even charming. She said she loved him. He wasn't to tell anyone—not yet—but she loved him and wanted him to meet her later. He was at first a little suspicious of a nice girl like her wanting to meet him without a chaperone but then perhaps she felt she could trust him and he wouldn't go bragging about it and ruin her good name. He just smiled and tucked the heart in his jacket pocket when no one was looking. If anyone asked he could say that he thought the poem was sweet and made him think maybe he'd find someone or some such fib as that.

Cody was in a similar state of elation and was having a hard time concealing what the note had asked him to conceal. Clara did love him and not Jimmy. He knew it. Now he knew that later on there might be some friction with his friend but Jimmy would respect her choice. He'd had ample enough chance to make an impression after all and yet it was the couple of dances Cody was able to get that won her heart. Well he should have never doubted that the old Cody charm would win her over. What could Hickok possibly have over him when it came to wooing women?

The boys, and girl, all went about their day until sometime mid-afternoon when Kid pulled Lou aside and asked if she would come into Rachel's house with him for a while. Lou looked suspicious but then softened a bit once inside. Kid had arranged a time when Rachel would not be there and had made them tea. He had also convinced Rachel to make some small cakes for them to eat with their tea. It was quite sweet, Lou had to admit but she was only getting more and more curious about what was written on the lace edged heart he had received. In fact his sweetness was making her more suspicious that he was intentionally trying to hide something from her.

"So what did it say, Kid?" she asked sounding more like she already knew than she intended to.

"What did what say?" he asked back trying to sound innocent and failing miserably. He didn't even know why he should have to work so hard at sounding innocent. He was after all innocent. He had no idea what the note was referring to at all but he still felt guilty even though he had truly done nothing wrong. He never even looked at the other girls in town anymore and had not danced with anyone the other night. Still he felt guilty because he knew that when Lou found out what was written on that heart, she would think he was. It sure made him sound like he'd been doing plenty of things he shouldn't have.

"The heart you got in the basket this morning," Lou clarified trying, and failing, to keep the impatient edge from her tone.

"Oh that," he said and try as he might he could not meet her eyes, "Just the same as yours, why?"

"It is not," Lou accused, "I know when you're lying and I saw your face when you read it. What did it say?"

Reluctantly Kid handed over the note. He could have read it to her but he wasn't sure he could utter such words in front of her, not when they supposedly pertained to him. Lou took the note and began to read to herself.

"My dearest Kid, How I treasure our stolen moments together. Each one is a tiny jewel that I would wear close to my heart. When my eyes find yours in the town I feel at once as if my corset were suddenly too tight and I fear everyone must be able to see my quickened pulse as my heart verily leaps from my chest and the color in my cheeks certainly speaks of every breathless, impassioned encounter. Within your rugged, manly hands you hold my very heart and I cannot wait for the day when we can declare this love to all and I will know myself to be safe in your loving embrace the rest of my days. I am forever yours."

There was no signature. There was no initial. There was nothing indicating the identity of the writer. It hardly mattered. Lou read the note at least four times trying to see any other possible meaning but there was none. Kid was in love with someone else; some corset wearing, fancy talking and apparently wanton someone else. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and that made her furious that he was out doing whatever with this woman and she was the one about to cry. Thoughts started to collect in her head of ways she could make him cry and most of them involved her knee in his groin.

"So who is she?"

"I don't know," he said, "It's not like she signed it or anything."

"Oh you have so many women that need their corsets loosened at the mere sight of you that you need them to sign their notes?" she spat at him.

"Lou I don't have any other women," Kid protested, "I don't look at other women. I don't even take notice because none of them are you. You are everything Lou, don't you know that?"

"I thought I did but now I ain't so sure," Lou said willing a scowl and forcing back her tears.

Kid was even more bewildered. He knew he had done nothing wrong and while part of him worried that Lou would believe the note he really had thought she would trust him more and they could maybe laugh about it. Lou was obviously not in a laughing mood though. If he ever found out who had written the note he'd make sure to make her life as miserable as his was right then. A thought did occur to him.

"Tell me again how you knew that I was lying about having the same card as you," he said to her.

"Because I know when you're lying, Kid," she replied, "You always look guilty and like a little boy about to get tore into by his mama."

"Look me in the eye, Lou," he pleaded and was rewarded with her big brown eyes facing his. He hated the hurt he saw there. She was showing him the anger but he too knew where to look to find her truths and she was heartbroken. "There is no one else. I swear it to you. I love you and I don't want any other woman, not now, not ever."

Lou pondered what she saw in his eyes for only a moment. There was not a hint of deception and she knew his words to be true. She still didn't understand why someone would make up such a thing as was written on that heart but she knew it was made up. She didn't say a word, just smiled wide and launched herself at him and met his lips in a deep kiss that was filled with relief and a good deal of residual fear. Lou wasn't sure she liked how weak she had felt at the prospect of losing Kid but as long as his eyes stayed that true it wouldn't matter because she wouldn't have to think about it.

While Lou and Kid were having their crisis and eventually sitting down to a nice afternoon tea that was frequently interrupted by kissing, Cody and Jimmy had gone off away from the others with their notes. Cody had ridden to the other side of town to a spot he knew that was secluded while Jimmy had claimed the hayloft.

Cody delighted in every twirling letter in every elegant word that was written there.

"William, I hope I may be so bold as to call you that. I regret it took me so long to accept a dance with you but I knew the moment my eyes met your boundless blue ones that our love was predestined. At that moment I felt my very soul awaken and I knew I need look no farther. I fear we must keep this to ourselves for now. When the time is right we will tell the world of our fated hearts. In the meantime, please meet me tonight. Go to the oak tree by the schoolhouse at eight tonight and you will find another message awaiting you. We must be careful my sweet William. I am eternally yours, Clara."

She called him sweet and spoke of their love being fated. This had to be the real thing at last. And even if it wasn't, she was agreeing to meet him after dark—alone.

Jimmy sat in the hayloft reading and re-reading the note until he had it committed to memory and then read it a few more times for good measure and to assure himself that he hadn't imagined the words it contained.

"My darling," she wrote and those words alone made his heart soar. To think he could be someone's darling. "When I close my eyes I think to what I felt to be held in your strong arms as you twirled me across the dance floor. I am certain you must have been carrying me as I do not recall my feet touching the floor the entire evening. Your deep eyes, so tender and warm are the only place I wish to be for the rest of my days. My heart sings with the love I have found for you. I pray we shall be together through time. But now is not the time to announce such things to the world. Soon, my love, soon we will declare our love to the very heavens. For now we shall steal the moments we can. Tonight I will wait for you. We must be careful. Go at eight to the steps of the church and another message will await you to lead you to me. Forever, Clara."

Such beautiful words and they were all for him, all about him. Emma told him once that this could happen and he hadn't believed her. He tried with Sarah but she wasn't worth the effort as it turned out and he nearly believed with Alice but their worlds were just too different. Clara could be the one Emma spoke of. Clara could be his forever and the way to leave the other silliness and sadness behind him and become the man he wanted to be. He could do that for her.

The rest of the day was excruciating for both men. To go through such a normal day knowing that such an extraordinary evening awaited them was almost more than they could bear. But bear they did and their friends noticed that once the cards had been handed out that morning that neither man showed the same glare to the other. Supper came and ended mercifully for both of them. Sitting over Rachel's wonderful stew and watching Kid and Lou make eyes at each other when neither of them was with the woman he loved was physically painful. At long last the meal ended and it was noted that Cody didn't grab for seconds of pie. The others wondered if he was feeling alright but then he looked okay so no one said anything. Both of them headed to the porch of the bunkhouse after supper and while neither of them said a word, they were both there for the same reason. They needed some air to clear their heads and it was just too crowded in the tiny building to think properly.

Cody pondered what he might do to charm a kiss from her and then let his mind wander to possibly wedding her and raising children. Perhaps no one would suspect that he wanted those things but like most men, he did very much. He wanted children and a home and a wife, preferably one who could cook. He didn't know for sure about Clara's cooking skills but her pies were always the best at the church socials. A life of Clara's sweet smiles and those pies and maybe a couple of strapping boys that looked just like their old man and yes, Cody thought he could be right happy with all that.

Jimmy was having similar thoughts. He stared into the stars and in an uncharacteristically romantic thought he saw them dancing in her lovely amber eyes. Perhaps he should mention that when he saw her. He'd never say it where another of the fellas could hear it but Clara was in love with him and he with her so there couldn't possibly be harm in telling her how her eyes reminded him of starlight. The thought of just living a simple, normal life with Clara was the warmest thought Jimmy'd had in quite some time. Once he had imagined great adventures and excitement but those were thoughts of the child he had been. He now saw the appeal of the quiet family life. He had watched Sam and while he had long straightened out his feelings for Emma before they had wed and moved, Jimmy was jealous of Sam—not because Sam had married Emma but because he was married and no matter what his day held, his nights meant a return to the love of a good and kind woman. That truly was all a man could wish for. His own father had taken it for granted, had not seen the wonderful thing right in front of his nose. That was not a mistake Jimmy would make. If he had to change his name to be out from under the legend if Wild Bill he would for Clara. He would, in fact, do absolutely anything for her. He was so lost in his thoughts of a life together with the lovely Clara that he didn't hear the bunkhouse door open.

"It looks like maybe you boys have hashed out your differences," Teaspoon said breaking them both out of their thoughts. "Might be I'm making progress too seeing as neither of you's sporting a black eye. Somehow you must've found a peaceable solution."

Cody and Jimmy just stared at him. Their whole conflict had slipped their minds entirely the moment they read those lovely hearts.

"Well, that's good," Teaspoon went on oblivious to their lack of understanding, "Because there's a code that goes back to well before my time. It's sort of a code that all men are supposed to live by. Rumor has it that it was even written at one point but I'm not sure about that. Anyway the code supposes all men are supposed to be like brothers and there's certain ways we should treat one another and certain ways we're supposed to resolve problems between ourselves."

Cody and Jimmy looked at each other one bewildered expression mirroring the other. They shrugged and then turned back to see what other random babblings Teaspoon had for them.

"The first rule of this code is that you can't put a relationship with a woman above a friendship," Teaspoon continued, "See I can tell you from experience that women may come and go through our lives but your friends are there to stay and a good friend is almost better than a brother for how he takes care of you. But we have to be that kind of friend to earn that from another man. Let's face it boys, we all know what every one of us wants and that is the love of a woman, or at least a little of her time. So we need to be dedicated to helping each other out. So when we have a situation like this, we can't be getting in each other's way. That's another one of the rules in that code. You can't be a, uh, well a codpiece block."

Neither Cody nor Jimmy really knew what a codpiece was but Teaspoon made a small gesture to his groin area and they figured it pretty quick each fighting the snicker so that they could return the older man's serious expression.

They nodded at Teaspoon and then each other and Teaspoon smiled figuring his fathering work for the day was done. Once the old man had left Jimmy and Cody returned to their thoughts of Clara. Finally Cody decided to speak. In a way he did feel bad for Jimmy that Clara had chosen him and he knew he had been a bit of a "codpiece block" as Teaspoon had put it. Now that he was the victor—even though he couldn't tell Jimmy that yet—it seemed fine enough to clear the air. Besides Jimmy looked to be in an amiable state of mind and might not try to kill him.

"You know, Jimmy," Cody began cautiously, "I am sorry. I shouldn't've handled things like I did and I should've seen the way you looked at Clara."

Jimmy considered Cody's words for a moment and pondered further on his friend's ability to surprise him with a depth that didn't seem at first evident. No doubt some other young lady had caught his eye and Clara was no longer of interest. Not that it mattered, she had chosen Jimmy anyway. As Jimmy pondered, Cody grew concerned that maybe Jimmy wasn't as fine with things as he had thought. Perhaps he was just thinking but possibly he was brooding and Jimmy in a full brood could be dangerous. Cody was just beginning to curse himself for opening his big mouth when Jimmy spoke.

"That's alright, Cody," he said, "I guess we both kind of lost our heads for a bit. Easy enough to understand with a girl that pretty."

"She is awful pretty, isn't she?" Cody asked and Jimmy only nodded each secure in his victory in this matter and dreaming of the time they would spend later with the lovely Miss Clara.

"I wonder what time it's getting to be," Jimmy mused.

"I'm guessing it's got to be about half past seven or so," answered Cody knowing he was going to have to slip away soon. "Why? You have somewhere to be?"

"I was just thinking about heading into the saloon and maybe get in on a poker game or something before it gets too late," Jimmy replied using his most nonchalant voice. "I guess I'll go and saddle up Sundance."

Cody nodded and started figuring what he could tell the others to get away without suspicion. He watched as Jimmy headed to the barn to ready Sundance and had half a thought that a horse wasn't really necessary to get to the saloon. It wasn't that far away. Another night he might have followed Jimmy to find out where he was really going but not this night. This night he had plans of his own.

Cody walked back into the bunkhouse and sat on his bunk half heartedly picking up one of his dime novels.

"What happened to you?" asked Noah, "We might not've noticed you were gone but I actually got a second helping of Rachel's pie tonight and that never happens."

"Oh nothing," Cody answered, "Just out talking with Jimmy about the merits of our friendship and how we was stupid to let a female stand in the way of that."

"I'm glad you came to your senses," Kid said then looked around, "So where is Jimmy? He's not still brooding over Clara is he?"

"No, he's just going to head over to the saloon to see about a game of poker or something," Cody told him, "He wanted to get over there before it got too late. I think he has a run tomorrow."

About then Cody started looking around. He held one glove in his hand and was searching all over for something. Soon he dropped to his knees next to his bunk and began searching under the bunk and around the area.

"Say, has anyone seen my other glove?" he inquired still looking around his area but sparing a glance at the others who began looking too, even as they started searching near their bunks. After a few minutes of no one finding the lost glove Cody announced he would just have to go out and retrace his steps through the day. He must've dropped it somewhere.

Cody went out to the barn still carrying the one glove in his hand and knowing full well the other one was in his jacket pocket. That had worked beautifully. As he headed toward the barn he saw Jimmy heading toward the saloon. Cody went inside and hurriedly saddled his horse.

He needed to make up for some lost time if he was going to make it to the school house by eight. He supposed the note would be there whether he was on time or not but he knew somewhere out in the chilled night air was his lady love and he didn't want to keep her waiting any longer than was necessary.

Jimmy rode toward the church by way of the street past the saloon. He wouldn't have cared so much but Cody was coming out of the bunkhouse and if Jimmy wasn't heading in the direction he'd said he'd be then there would be questions and those were things he just couldn't risk. Clara had asked him to keep the secret of their love and he supposed it was to give her time to let Cody down easy. He'd give her the time she needed.

Jimmy would give her anything for how happy her words had made him. He could see in his mind's eye the way her full rosy lips parted to smile warmly at him and how her delicate hand had felt in his own while they danced. He'd been in love before, he guessed but rarely had it occurred to him to think so poetically of a woman.

Arriving at the school, Cody went directly to the oak tree to find another lace trimmed heart instructing him to the empty crates at the back of Tompkins' store. Jimmy got another note at the church as well leading him to the fork in the trail out of town. Those second notes led to another destination as well where they would each "encounter their heart's desire."

Jimmy left Sundance on the trail in order to finish the way on foot. His anticipation grew as he neared the large rock near the fishing hole. There was a new moon that night so Jimmy could barely make out the branches he needed to get through to get there. It was near to pitch dark.

Cody was also pushing through bushes to where he had been told to meet his heart's desire. His eyes strained against the darkness. To one side he could hear a rustling of branches and knew it must be his dearest love.

Jimmy could hear someone moving up ahead and as he emerged from the brush he spotted a shape ahead. His arms reached for her and hers back and without words he brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply before he quickly pushed away causing the person he had just passionately kissed to fall to the ground with a grunt.

"What the hell?" Jimmy yelled.

"Jimmy?" Cody hollered back spitting and trying to rub his lips clean on his sleeve while Jimmy waited for Cody to stand so he could lay him back out again with his fist this time.

"You want to explain yourself Cody because if you thought this would be funny I won't waste time punching you. I'm sure one of these bullets has your name on it."

"Even if I thought this would be funny," Cody protested, "I would not have let it get far enough to kissing you Hickok! I don't like you that much!"

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Jimmy demanded.

"Clara wrote to me and told me to," Cody admitted now realizing whose trick this had been.

"Damn," was all Jimmy said in return.

The two headed back to their horses to begin the slow ride back to the bunkhouse.

"I don't have to tell you that this goes no further than the two of us, right?" Jimmy asked though more ordered.

"Right," Cody said, "Because I want everyone knowing I kissed Wild Bill Hickok. The secret is definitely safe with me."

"So we agree we never speak of this again," Jimmy confirmed.

"Yeah," Cody agreed, "Maybe this is why Teaspoon told us we needed to hold our friends dearer than our loves. Our friends know too much about us."

Jimmy allowed a small chuckle. As they rode Cody stole a glance or two at Jimmy. He knew that the others thought he didn't notice things but he did in fact pay attention to the feelings of his friends. Cody considered the look on his friend's face and knew he was stinging a little with disappointment over Clara and dared one last comment, "You know Hickok, I don't know why you seem to have such trouble with the ladies. You're not a bad kisser."

Jimmy pulled up on the reins ready to fight or shoot or at least yell but then he looked up at the good natured look on Cody's face and understood that his friend was just trying to cheer him. Cody wasn't all that bad a sort after all.

"You know I ought to shoot you or at least punch you," Jimmy said, "But then I'd have to explain it to everyone else."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah the working title of this was The Bro Code and I did in fact consult Barney Stinson's book. If you are unclear, please check out the television series How I Met Your Mother. Actually I lied. The original working title of this piece was Bros Before Ho's...heeheehee...so yeah this is my happy Valentine's Story to you all. Cody didn't want to participate but I seem to like to pair these two in my holiday stories so I had to think of something. Kisses to you all my sweets!-J<strong>


End file.
